


it's too cold for you here

by rosalineandrosemary



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess Fluff?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, interacting with the afterlife in dreams?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalineandrosemary/pseuds/rosalineandrosemary
Summary: she is so warm, and himiko is so very cold.(or himiko desperately clutches to what she can no longer have.)
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	it's too cold for you here

her head is on someone’s thighs. someone is running ~~their~~ _her_ fingers through her hair, gently pulling out the tangles. a calloused finger brushes against her face, and she presses towards it, seeking the warmth in _her_ palms. himiko keeps her eyes closed. 

_ she  _ starts singing. “all I am,”  _ her _ voice is soft, sung directly to himiko.  _ she  _ isn’t the best singer, but himiko loves hearing  _ her _ nonetheless. “is a wo-man.” the extra syllable doesn’t fit, but himiko giggles anyway. she keeps her eyes closed, and the voice pauses, listening to her small happiness. when she stops, the voice starts back up again, a smile in  _ her  _ tone.

“i want the world in my hands.”  _ she  _ runs her hand down himiko’s face, the motion saying everything and nothing at the same time. “i hate the beach, but i stand in california with my toes in the sand.”  _ her _ legs move, and himiko smiles with the knowledge of how  _ she _ is moving her feet in a silly little way of playing along with the song. 

“use the sleeves of my sweater,”  _ she  _ fiddles with the cuffs of himiko’s blazer, lifting one hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it, before placing it down gently. despite how himiko wants to, desperately wants to, she still keeps her eyes closed, savoring this moment. “let’s have an adventure. head in the clouds,”  _ she _ lifts  _ her _ fingers back into himiko’s hair, unclipping her barrette and placing it to the side. “but my gravity’s centered.”

_ her  _ hand slides down, trailing down himiko’s neck as  _ she _ sings “touch my neck and i’ll touch yours, you in those little high waisted shorts.”  _ her  _ hand cups her jaw in its warmth, stark against the cold air, the dew of the grass slowly seeping into her clothing.  _ her  _ finger softly taps himiko’s nose as  _ she _ sings “she knows what i think about, and what i think about.”

_ she  _ leans forward, one long pigtail hanging by himiko’s face, the tips brushing against her nose. “one love, two mouths.”  _ her _ breath is warm against himiko’s skin, and she punctuates the line with a soft kiss to her temple. the urge to open her eyes is nearly overwhelming, but she can’t end this yet. she can’t let  _ her  _ go, at least not now. himiko just needs a little bit longer, a little more time to bask in  _ her _ scent and  _ her _ warmth, feeling safe in a way that she hasn’t felt since before the seance. since before he--before  _ she _ \--before.  _ she _ moved backwards, her pigtail dragging across himiko’s face, as she sang “one love, one house. no shirt, no blouse. just us, you find out nothing that i wouldn’t wanna tell you about, no.”  _ she _ giggles, silly and happy and free, and it feels like the sun has risen again. himiko still keeps herself from opening her eyes. 

“there’s nothing tenko wouldn’t tell you about, himiko!” when  _ she _ uses himiko’s first name, it feels like the air has been knocked from her chest. she never got to hear  _ her _ say it, and tears start building up behind her closed eyelids. even hearing  _ her _ say  _ her _ own name brings himiko bits of the joy she’s been missing. 

“tenko…” himiko whispers it, hoping that she can talk to her, that she can hear her say her name again, hear her talk in the cheery tone that annoyed himiko so much before she lost it. she wants her back, but he stole her away, stole her voice-- _ her life _ \--away with a blade, stole himiko’s pillar. there is something lodged in her throat, keeping the words she wants to say, what she desperately wants to tell  _ her _ , locked away. it is freezing, so cold that it burns. himiko wants nothing more than to melt it away, but everything is so cold, her dew-wet pants, her small fingers, everything. 

she pauses, waiting for himiko to say more, and when she doesn’t, continues singing. “cause it’s too cold for you here and now.” she brings her hand back to himiko’s jaw, running her warm fingers along her cheek, her lips, back again. she’s so warm, and himiko is so cold. her throat burns less, her warmth slowly melting what’s been keeping himiko silent. she swallows, throat aching. she still hasn’t opened her eyes. “so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater.”

one of her hands, the one not on himiko’s jaw, picks up one of himiko’s hands. it’s bigger than hers, and rougher, but it feels like her fingers were made to fit in between tenko’s. she wishes she realized this before it was too late. she wishes that she could feel like this all the time. she wishes tenko wasn’t gone. 

it melts more, and swallowing hurts less. himiko still can’t say it. tenko keeps singing, “and if i may just take your breath away, i don't mind if there's not much to say.” she grips himiko’s hand tighter at this, sharply inhaling, but moves on before she can speak up. “sometimes the silence guides our minds to, to move to a place so far away the goosebumps start to raise.” she pauses again, resuming the motions of the hand on himiko’s jaw.

himiko wants to say something. she wants to say something so badly. “you said you wouldn’t leave. you--you said that we’d survive together. you promised…” she turns, shaking tenko’s hand off her jaw, and burying her face into tenko’s stomach. himiko lets the tears fall, cold trails down her face, even against the warmth of tenko.

“tenko’s not going to apologize for dying, himiko. she would do it all over again, every time. because tenko dying means that you were safe. you survived. tenko is sorry for making a promise she didn’t keep, but she is so happy that you were able to make it out. tenko is very happy she protected you.” her voice is warm,  _ her _ hands are warm, everywhere himiko touches tenko, she’s warm. himiko is freezing. she cries even more, icy tears swelling in her eyes and pouring down her face. 

despite that, she swallows the lump in her throat. “tenko, i’m sorry.”

“himiko, you have nothing to be sorry for. tenko is happy you’re alive, and happy that you could grow as a person. tenko wants you to be happy, and she wants you to live.” tenko pulls her up into her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist, guiding himiko’s head into the crook of her neck. tenko is so warm. “himiko, you know you can’t stay here. it’s too cold for you. you’re alive, himiko. that’s a wonderful thing. you’re adorable and you’re alive and you’re cold. please, wake up. go back to them. i’ll wait for you.”

himiko removes her head from tenko’s neck and she opens her eyes. 

she sees green eyes with tears spilling onto a sunshine smile. “but himiko, if you come back too soon, i’ll use my neo-aikido on you! normally i wouldn’t use it on a girl as cute as you, but you need to survive.” tenko’s voice is loud and cheerful, despite the obvious sadness on her face, and more ice cold tears spill from himiko’s eyes as the world fades back to black.

  
  


* * *

Himiko bolts up in bed, warm tears flowing down her face. She sobs, the sounds echoing through the room. She reaches towards her desk, towards the green pinwheel sitting there. The last thing she has left of Tenko. Himiko clutches it to her chest, hunching over it. 

The door creaks open, Maki and Shuichi stepping into the room and walking towards her bed. They’re both quiet, sitting on either side of Himiko and wrapping their arms around the sobbing girl. 

When Himiko’s sobs quiet down, they ask. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Himiko goes to say no, goes to put her feelings back into the bottle in her chest, but the pinwheel in her hands is cold, and she is warm.  _ “tenko wants you to be happy, and she wants you to live.” _

Himiko takes a deep breath and nods. 

“Tenko wanted me to survive. She wants me to live.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! sorry if they're out of character or something, i wrote this in the middle of the night when i should have been sleeping! anyway, i love tenko! feel free to leave feedback in the comment section, i'd appreciate it.  
> please don't interpret my use of "sweater weather" in the title and fic as my headcanoning her as bi. you can do what you want (though i'm not particularly comfortable with the idea of her being attracted to men), but i headcanon her as a lesbian. i just liked the idea of using "cold" to symbolize the dead and the afterlife, and that being her way of telling himiko to live.   
> anyway, if you want to talk about tenmiko, tenko, or anything like that, feel free to hit me up on my tumblr! i usually respond pretty quickly, and i'd love to interact with people! it's the same user as it is here.


End file.
